No Regrets
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: Do you have any regrets?". The question raises many emotions in the two youngmen that are about to face their impending deaths. Mello and Matt share their last thoughts with each other before the Takada kidnapping. MxM one-shot


The only light in the room came from a single glowing bulb in a decrepit lamp that had gained a decent sized hole in its shade. Sometimes glimmers of light peeked in from cracks in the boarded windows, but today the skies were clouded. The sun would not come. The air in the room was musky. The scent of cigarette smoke also permeated the room and stuck to furniture like a second skin. The most notable thing in the room was the sounds. There was barely any sound except for the occasional click of a key-stroke and a rip of tin-foil.

Mello eyed the chocolate bar in his hand. The plastic wrapper once covering this delicacy already lay on the floor amongst its many brothers that littered the place. The tin-foil had been slowly peeled back to the halfway point. For some reason his favorite treat had lost its luster. Mello gave the chocolate bar one last glance before lowering his hand to rest on his lap. A sigh escaped his lips.

The clacks of keys stopped for a moment after that sigh. Matt looked over at his friend with a blank face. The red-head could tell that their impending… mission was finally taking its toll on the blonde. Their eyes met. Green clashed with Blue.

"Matt…"

"Mello…"

"Do you have any regrets?" Mello questioned softly as his head turned to the side. He caught sight of himself in a cracked mirror that hung on the wall. His scar appeared like a dark shadow in the dimly lit room. A bitter taste found its way to his mouth from some unknown source. A snap of chocolate broke the silence that filled the room after Mello's question.

"I don't feel…I have any regrets. The real question regards you Mello. Do you have regrets?" Matt asked. The room grew quiet again.

Mello's hand traveled up to his rosary. The beads clacked together as they rolled over one another. The metal cross hung right under Mello's fisted hand as he gazed at it. Fingers brushed against the holy symbol as he shifted the rosary in his hand. For some reason, it felt like a huge pressure was bogging down on Mello's chest. It was slowly consuming him. A single tear hit on a leather pant leg.

Hot tears trickled down Mello's face. The grip on his rosary tightened as a choked sob escaped him. He hadn't cried in a very long time. It hurt his pride somewhat to sit there and cry like a child, but at the same time it brought a euphoric relief on his weighted chest. Mello wasn't aware when it happened, but he soon found himself held by two strong arms.

Mello's face was pressed against the crook of Matt's neck. The red-head was soothingly brushing his hands through his golden locks. Fingers worked in his hair with long gentle strokes. The smell of smoke was stronger than ever, but underneath laid Matt's own masculine scent. The tears wouldn't stop. They only came down harder.

"Mello…" Matt assured softly.

He could feel his heartbeat. With how close the two were, Mello could feel the slow rhythm of Matt's beating heart. Another choked sob escaped Mello at the thought. How long would it be before that delicate heart stopped? Mello dropped his rosary and moved his arms to push Matt back a bit.

Matt slowly released his hold of Mello. Their eyes met again. Mello's face was red with tears. Matt seemed calm, eerily so. The red-head took Mello's face hand and brushed his thumb against the blonde's cheek flicking tears to the wayside. Mello's breaths come out in rough pants as he worked on calming himself down.

"We'll be heroes," Mello rationalized.

"We're going to save the World," Matt said. He could tell that Mello needed someone to tell him that it was the right thing. He needed someone to tell him that he was doing this for the World. He needed someone to tell him that he was worth something. That what they were about to do actually meant something.

"All for one…"

"One for all," Matt finished.

Mello had decided long ago that their last mission was meant for Near. Near was number one, after all. It was almost like a cruel joke the two had thrown around as they had worked on the Kira case, but now that quote held so much more meaning. The two would sacrifice themselves for 'one'; and 'one' would use their sacrifice for all.

"I love you…" Mello choked out. It needed to be said. Mello finally decided that he would hold no regrets now. Mello had held that secret with him for the longest time, but it wasn't one he could take to his grave. Mello had never admitted his true feelings to Matt till now. He somewhat wished that he had had the courage to do so before.

Matt was shocked to say the least, but he didn't falter. A smile came to his lips and his eyes gained a certain glow to them. Mello gauged Matt's reaction. The blonde didn't care which way the situation went at this point. The weight that had bothered him before was now gone.

"I love you too," Matt replied. Mello could have bursts into tears again, if it wasn't so bloody effeminate. He had never been so happy. Matt glided his thumb against Mello's lips as they continued to look into each other's eyes. They could live in this one moment for ever, the 11th hour.

* * *

Mello shivered slightly at the cold. It was January he supposed, but it didn't really help. Mello shifted on his motorcycle. He adjusted his weight to lean all on his right leg. He eyed his watch again. It would begin soon…and end. Mello heard the low hum of an engine as a car drove up beside him. Mello glanced to his side to find Matt rolling down the window of his red Camero.

"You ready?" Mello asked as he leaned closer to the car, making sure his bike didn't fall over. The helmet he was wearing muffled some of what he was saying, but Matt caught it. The red-head nodded as he put his car into park.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Matt answered. Mello balanced himself as he slipped off his helmet. He wasn't too worried if someone saw his face. Would it really matter now? The blonde hung the helmet on one of his handle bars. A sigh escaped his lips. The single breath could be seen in the cool air. Mello looked over at Matt again.

"The end is with Near," Mello commented. It was the final show. The curtain was closing. It was all up to Near now. Mello knew that he wouldn't fail, but he also knew that Near couldn't do it without him. It was a tiny victory, but it made Mello smile. A rough laugh broke Mello's thoughts. He focused on Matt again as the red-head chuckled to himself, "What's so funny?"

"The end is near," Matt said with a smirk.

"Heh. I suppose you're right," Mello said back. It was strange that the two could still find some humor in the situation. Mello had thought that it would be completely lost. Mello checked his watch. In one minute, it was _time_. Mello heard a tap. His head snapped up to Matt who was tapping the side of his car. The red-head looked like he wanted to say something. Mello had his full attention.

"Do you have…any regrets?" Matt asked one final time. Mello blinked. It wasn't what he had expected, but he was just as happy with it. That statement held far more meaning than what he had originally thought. It spoke volumes.

"I have no regrets," '_I love you'_ Mello said with a warm smile.

"Neither do I," Matt said returning the smile. The red-head waved Mello off and slowly rolled up the window. He pulled the car into drive and lifted his foot off the brake. Mello watched as Matt drove off. The end was _near_. Mello grabbed his helmet and strapped it back on. He got onto his bike and revved it up.

No regrets.

* * *

_**This is a tribute to Matt and Mello, for today (January 26**__**th**__**, 2010) is the day they die. Today is the day they leave no regrets. I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. Review if you want or take a gander at my other stories. **_


End file.
